


Juntos incluso en la muerte

by RedDemon96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Promises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96
Summary: Felix se dirige junto a su padre y su hermano mayor al territorio Gautier tras que el duque recibiera una misiva del marqués para reunirse. Al llegar y no encontrar a Sylvain por ningún lado, el más joven de los Fraldarius descubrirá la cruel realidad a la que es sometido su mejor amigo constantemente.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Juntos incluso en la muerte

"Al buen duque de Fraldarius y su familia.

Me dirijo a ustedes hoy con optimismo pese a los duros tiempos que corren en Faerghus. En primer lugar, os aseguro que mi sagrada misión de mantener la frontera con Sreng es siempre y será mi prioridad. Mis métodos son efectivos, severos, pero justos contra esos bárbaros. El cometido de la familia Gautier seguirá siempre siendo el defender el sacro Reino de Faerghus pese a todos los contratiempos que hay. Por desgracia, últimamente esos salvajes han aumentado sus ataques y mis efectivos han... Disminuído. Y, a causa de esto, las reservas de comida que teníamos también han menguado debido a los saqueos. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para recuperar parte de mi ejército perdido y las cosechas devastadas. Cierto es que todos los nobles, tanto los del norte como los del sur y el oeste debemos hacer sacrificios por el bien del reino. Es por esto que he decidido escribiros para plantearos una estrategia de reunificación y reclutamiento que debería lograr que los bárbaros de Sreng volvieran a su horrible desierto con sus camellos. De esta manera, nuestro reino se conservará fuerte y nuestras cosechas y tierras, a salvo... Pese al empeño de ciertos nobles de aprovecharse de la crisis para promover sus intereses y se rebelan contra las legítimas estructuras de nuestra sociedad que nuestro amado Rey Lambert ha ordenado que se cumplieran. Tened por seguro que la casa Gautier llevaremos a esos malhechores ante las cortes y la justicia con equidad y clemencia, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, la compasión es mi sello.

Mi estimado Rodrigue Achilles Fraldarius, ruego que vengáis junto a vuestra familia a mi mansión para que podamos hablar... Largo y tendido de esta crisis para encontrar una rápida solución. Y de paso, que nuestros hijos se vean una vez más. 

Atentamente, Ambrose Gautier, marqués del territorio Gautier."

Rodrigue terminó de leer la carta que había recibido en voz alta. Glenn miraba a su padre con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y una pierna por encima de la otra. Felix, por su parte, estaba demasiado entretenido viendo el paisaje. El territorio Gautier era posiblemente el más peligroso de todo el reino. Era un lugar entre montañas donde las temperaturas eran más frías de lo normal y la naturaleza crecía con dificultad. 

—Ese maldito viejo tiene muchísimo morro.

—Glenn, por favor. Entiendo que estés molesto, pero hemos de ir. Nos han invitado —Rodrigue resopló un poco ante la actitud de su hijo. Comprendía bien que estuviera molesto. Nunca le agradó Ambrose por sus formas y la prepotencia con la que hablaba.

—¿La compasión es mi sello? Qué no diga tonterías. Ese hombre tiene de compasivo lo mismo que yo tengo de sacerdote. ¡Solo quiere utilizarte, padre! Quiere aprovecharse de que la casa Fraldarius es la casa más poderosa después de la familia real.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? Conozco a Ambrose desde que ambos estudíamos en el monasterio de Garreg Mach. Solo le ha interesado el poder y el hacerse con el control de todas las casas nobles del reino... Pero si ha perdido efectivo, es mi deber el ir a ayudarlo. Defender la frontera entre Faergus y Sreng es algo que ha hecho su familia desde hace más de trescientos años.

Glenn hizo un ligero ruido con la garganta en señal de irritación. Rodrigue solo pudo suspirar.

—Mira el lado positivo, tu hermano y tú podréis ver a Miklan y a Sylvain.

—Miklan no me interesa. Es un gilipollas que solo sabe abusar de los demás. En todo caso jugar con Sylvain sí me apetece.

—Glenn. 

—¿Qué?

—No insultes, primer y último aviso.

—Tsk... Como tú digas, padre.

Rodrigue volvió a suspirar, posando su azulada mirada en el menor de sus hijos que aún seguía entretenido viendo el nevado paisaje de las montañas de Gautier, con sus árboles cubiertos con una suave capa de nieve y los riachuelos congelados que había a su alrededor. Era tan difícil vivir allí, que los únicos animales que podían verse en aquel salvaje lugar eran cabras, ciervos y osos... Aunque con la llegada de la primavera y el deshielo, los ríos se llenaban de salmones adultos que servían tanto para abastecer a los animales salvajes como al pueblo de Ambrose. 

—¡Bienvenido, Rodrigue! Hacía meses que no nos veíamos —saludó Ambrose con una parva sonrisa al de cabellos azules cuando este bajó del carruaje. Luego observó tanto a Glenn como a Felix—. Vaya, tus hijos están realmente grandes. Se parecen a ti.

El marqués Gautier era robusto y algo más alto que Rodrigue que tenía una figura más fina y permanecía cerca del metro ochenta. El cabello era largo, alborotado y de un color rojizo que casi parecía fuego. Una frondosa barba le cubría el rostro pero sin llegar a parecer a la de un mago. 

—Gracias, Ambrose. Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero ya veo que Miklan y Sylvain no están contigo.

—Bah, como si me importara. Ellos ya son mayorcitos como para no estar alrededor de mí. Vamos, entrad. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, viejo amigo —se apresuró a decir Ambrose tras pasar un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Rodrigue y animarlo a caminar a su vera.

—Y ahí van... Tsk, ¿qué harás, enano? ¿Vas a buscar a Sylvain? —preguntó Glenn tras meterse las manos en los bolsillos y mirar a su hermanito. Felix asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Sí! Seguro andará en su cuarto poniendo en práctica algunas de sus frases para que las chicas se fijen en él. La última vez lo intentó con la abuela de Ingrid y le salió bastante mal.

Glenn intentó no reírse, pero es que Sylvain era todo un pieza en ese aspecto. 

—Bien, bien. Yo iré con padre entonces. No me interesa hablar con Miklan. Ya sabes qué pienso de ese gilipollas... Además, prefiero estar cerca del viejo. Con lo bueno que es seguro le dice sí a todo lo que le proponga el canalla de Ambrose.

—Glenn... Padre te dijo que no insultaras —dijo Felix tras inflar las mejillas. La respuesta de su hermano mayor fue sacarle la lengua y revolverle el cabello antes de entrar.

Felix lo tenía bien claro: era hora de buscar a Syvain para que ambos pudieran jugar juntos el tiempo que estuvieran sus padres hablando. Entró en la mansión de su amigo, recordando cada uno de los objetos decorativos que formaban parte de aquella casa como los cuadros de los distintos marqueses del territorio, posando junto a sus esposas y la Lanza de la Ruina, la reliquia familiar. La pintura era bastante lúgubre... Y lo peor de todo es que los que allí estaban representados solo mostraban autoridad y seriedad. En lo personal, a Felix no le gustaba. No veía alegría, solo deber. 

Lo que sí disfrutaba viendo eran las distintas armaduras allí expuestas junto a las espadas. ¡Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza para empuñar una...! Pero por el momento debería quedarse quieto y conformarse con la que tenía de madera aunque no fuera ni la mitad de genial que las de verdad. El joven de cabellos azules se apresuró a correr escalera arriba, siguiendo la enorme alfombra de color ciruela que ayudaba a mantener el calor del hogar. Aunque estuvieran en pleno invierno, allí podrían estar perfectamente en manga corta. Tenían siempre la chimenea encendida, aportándole a aquella mansión un toque más acogedor. 

—¿Sylvain? ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó el joven Fraldarius tras abrir una de las habitaciones del ala este de la mansión. Al entrar se encontró con una gran colección de herramientas de tortura y alguna que otra arma para causar dolor y no precisamente una muerte rápida a los enemigos. Felix tragó saliva, entrando en la habitación mientras contenía la respiración al ver tantos objetos que seguramente se habían usado con crueldad y malicia. Lo que menos destacaba era la cama y los armarios que allí habían y que apenas contrastaban frente a todas aquellas armas.

Se dio cuenta entonces que algunas tenían sangre seca, entre ellas una enorme hacha que solo podría cogerla alguien con una fuerte constitución. La sangre aún goteaba fresca, provocando que a Felix se le hiciera un nudo en el cuello.

—¿¡Quién cojones ha dejado la puerta de mi habitación abierta!?

El de cabellos azules se tensó por completo. Reconocía esa tosca voz: Miklan. El hermano de Sylvain era como Ambrose respecto a constitución y apariencia física, pero este rezumaba malicia y mucho rencor. Había escuchado a escondidas que el marqués le había quitado el título de heredero del territorio por no poseer un emblema, dándoselo al menor de los dos por sí tenerlo. Debía ser realmente frustrante en que se te quitara un derecho simplemente por no poseer "el regalo de la diosa".

Felix se escondió debajo de la cama a toda velocidad, aprovechando que las sábanas cubrían y tapaban el espacio entre el somier y el suelo. Miklan entró en la habitación, asegurándose de que nadie hubiera osado pasar sin su consentimiento. El Fraldarius se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando no hacer ningún sonido que pudiera delatar su posición. El hijo mayor de Ambrose soltó una palabrota tras entrar y cerrar de un portazo la puerta. Ahora sí que se había metido en un buen lío el de ocelos color avellana.

El hijo menor de Rodrigue se mantuvo en su posición, sintiendo auténtico terror cuando escuchó el crujir de la cama de Miklan encima suya. ¿Ahora cómo lograba escapar de allí? Si tan solo estuviera Glenn... Si tan solo su hermano estuviera allí para ayudarlo...

La puerta de la habitación de Miklan sonó por varios golpes en la madera, haciendo que Miklan gruñiera desde su posición con molestia.

—¿Quién coño es ahora? —se preguntó en voz baja y con bastante frustración. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de cara con el hijo mayor de Rodrigue—. ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Si es el maldito hijo pijo del duque.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, cara culo —Glenn hizo una mueca de asco al tenerle que ver el careto al imbécil de Miklan. Qué mal le caía aquel hombre —. Estoy buscando a mi hermano. Se fue a buscar al tuyo y aún no ha vuelto.

—¿Y a mí qué mierda me cuentas? ¿Te crees que me interesa el paradero del malogrado de tu hermano? Estará llorando o comiéndole los huevos al niño emblema.

Glenn esbozó una sutil sonrisa en el rostro, pero antes de que algo saliera de su boca, descargó un puñetazo contra el rostro de Miklan.

—Primero, vuelve a insultar a mi hermanito o a Sylvain y te juro por mi apellido que estarás cagando dientes por un mes. Segundo, no me fío ni un jodido pelo de ti porque sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer. Ahora dime, ¿les has visto sí o no?

Glenn intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero Miklan sacaba lo peor de él. Antes de que pudiera defenderse, el hijo mayor de Ambrose le golpeó en la boca del estómago, empujándole después contra el pasillo mientras se hacía crujir los nudillos. Un hilo de sangre empezó a salir de uno de sus orificios nasales.

—Vamos, mocoso con emblema. ¿No me digas que con un puñetazo de nada ya vas quedar fuera de combate? —le provocó Miklan con una sonrisa burlona. Glenn llenó sus pulmones de aire cuando fue capaz de respirar e hizo crujir su cuello. Miklan se iba a acordar.

Felix aprovechó que su hermano y el de Sylvain se estaban enzarzando en una pelea a puñetazos para salir de allí y seguir buscando al pelirrojo. Lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a su padre para que detuviera la pelea, pero confiaba perfectamente en la capacidad de lucha de Glenn: por algo era considerado como un genio y fue nombrado caballero con quince años. El menor de los Fraldarius salió al exterior de la mansión de los Gautier al no haber encontrado ni un rastro de Sylvain. ¿Se habría ido a buscar setas? No, eso era imposible. El caballo del pelirrojo seguía estando en los establos, con lo cual eso significaba que Sylvain no se había muy lejos.

El hijo menor de Rodrigue suspiró con frustración. ¿Dónde mierda se había ido? ¿Y si le estaba evitando? Sí, era cierto que la última vez había llorado mucho porque había perdido un combate de entrenamiento y le había buscado para encontrar consuelo, pero en la mente de Felix eso no era motivo para evitarlo. 

—Jo... Sylvain... ¿Dónde... —La vista del peliazul se posó entonces en el suelo, observando que había dos pares de huellas marcadas en la nieve— ... estás? 

Felix se levantó de su sitio, observando aquellas marcas. Eran pisadas de botas, eso lo tenía bien claro por la forma del tacón. Unas eran muchísimo más grandes que las otras... Y solo podían pertenercerle esas huellas pequeñas a alguien. Sylvain era el único niño de la mansión, con lo cual tenían que ser de él, sí o sí. No dudó en empezar a seguirlas, teniendo que entrar en el bosque mientras permanecía al lado del rastro. Llegó un momento donde las marcas de las pisadas menores se volvieron gruesas líneas continuas, como si a la persona de menor tamaño la hubieran cogido y arrastrado en contra de su voluntad.

El rastro le llevó hacia la boca de un pozo: Felix se temió lo peor. Tuvo que coger un poco de impulso para poder ver el fondo y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto. Sylvain estaba en posición fetal, abrazandose así mismo como si buscara protegerse del frío en aquel oscuro y solitario lugar. El corazón del Fraldarius se paró por unos segundos ante la visión de la diminuta figura de su amigo. 

—¡¡Sylvain!! ¡¡Sylvain!! —gritó Felix totalmente alterado al haber encontrado a su querido amigo dentro de un pozo.

El pelirrojo abrió un poco los ojos. Estaba pálido y mostrando signos de hipotermia. Tenía la cara magullada y una fea brecha en la cabeza.

— Fe... Lix...—musitó el nombre del peliazul al reconocer su voz. Posó su cansada mirada en el más joven de los dos.

—¡Aguanta! ¡Te sacaré de ahí dentro! —exclamó, mirando a todos lados en busca de una cuerda o algo que fuera lo suficientemente largo para que Sylvain pudiera tomar. Empezó a buscar por los alrededores: una rama, un trozo de tela, lo que fuera necesario. 

Se percató entonces de la cuerda que estaba atada al cubo. Era una suerte que el pozo estuviera vacío pues de haber sido así, Sylvain ahora sería historia. Felix se subió encima del bordillo del pozo, intentando alcanzar la cuerda para tirar el cubo hacia dentro y que el pelirrojo pudiera cogerla y así subirlo. Tendría que hacer fuerza, pero se rompería los brazos si hiciera falta. Al subirse, notó que el borde estaba en mal estado por el constante mal clima, desprendiéndose algo de grava de la misma que hizo que Felix perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

—Fe... V-vete... T-te vas a caer... —dijo entre temblores el de cabellos rojizos. Lo último que deseaba era ver a su amigo precipitándose al vacío por intentar ayudarle.

—¡No! ¡No pienso dejarte solo ahí metido! ¡Yo te voy a salvar! —aseguró el Fraldarius con auténtica decisión, inflando un poco las mejillas mientras se movía. Una parte del bordillo volvió a desprenderse por un paso mal dado. Felix cerró los ojos al ver que se precipitaba, pero por suerte no cayó. Un fuerte brazo le había agarrado con firmeza de la cintura y le alejaba del pozo. Giró el rostro y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos—. Glenn... 

—¿¡En qué cojones pensabas, Felix!? —preguntó el mayor de los Fraldarius con muchísima frustración. Tenía el pelo revuelto, el rostro magullado y un ojo morado por su pelea contra Miklan. Se asomó un poco al pozo, sintiendo la sangre hervir cuando vio que en el fondo estaba Sylvain... Tal y como le había confesado Miklan tras haberle tenido que romper la mandíbula—. Mierda... Felix, corre a la mansión y busca a padre y al marqués. Voy a necesitar ayuda para salir.

—¡En seguida! —Felix no dudó ni un instante en correr hacia el hogar de Sylvain en busca de ayuda de los adultos.

Glenn masculló de nuevo una maldición. Ese gilipollas de Miklan... El hijo mayor de Rodrigue tomó la cuerda con una mano y empezó a bajar al pozo. Debía tener cuidado pues había visto que la polea estaba bastante desgastada por el óxido debido al haber dejado de ser utilizada. Cuando llegó donde estaba Sylvain, no dudó ni un instante en tomarle en brazos. El pobre estaba temblando del frío, con los labios azules como principal signo de que estaba bajo de temperatura.

—Aguanta, campeón, enseguida saldremos de aquí —dijo Glenn en un intento de tranquilizar al menor, frotando una de sus manos por el cuerpo del joven para intentar hacer que entrara en calor en lo que llegaba la ayuda.

Felix trajo consigo tanto a Ambrose como a su padre Rodrigue. Les había explicado rápidamente la situación y, por fortuna, ambos adultos no dudaron en dejar de lado lo que estaban haciendo para ir a socorrer tanto a Glenn como a Sylvain. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue tomar la cuerda y luego romper la polea para evitar que la madera que la sujetaba se rompiera y cayera encima de los dos muchachos.

—¡Glenn, sujeta con fuerza a Sylvain! —pidió Rodrigue tras haber tomado con firmeza la cuerda junto a Ambrose, tirando al unísono para subirlos. 

Al lograr sacarlos de allí, Felix no tardó en ir hacia su hermano y hacia Sylvain, queriendo permanecer al lado del segundo para poder ayudarlo de alguna forma, cosa que no pudo ser pues Rodrigue decidió cogerle a él en brazos.

—¡Papá, suéltame! ¡Quiero estar con Sylvain! —exclamó, pataleando un poco mientras observaba que Ambrose se llevaba a Sylvain hacia la mansión en brazos. 

—Felix, cálmate. Sylvain ahora necesita ser atendido.

—Pero...

Rodrigue posó una de sus enguantadas manos en el cabello del menor de sus hijos, acariciando suavemente.

—Primero deben atenderle, Felix. Luego podrás verle.

—Padre tiene razón, Fe. Primero deja que le atiendan las heridas. Luego podrás estar todo lo que quieras con él —intervino el hijo mayor tras haberse guardado las manos en los bolsillos. Rodrigue clavó su mirada en él.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro? —preguntó el duque a Glenn. El futuro heredero apartó el rostro.

—Solo apliqué un método disciplinario contra un salvaje. Nada raro, ya sabes.

—¿Ha sido Miklan quien ha provocado todo esto...? —preguntó Rodrigue, haciéndose la idea de que había sido el hijo mayor de Ambrose quien había arrojado a Sylvain al pozo y le había dejado el ojo morado a Glenn.

—Tsk... Es posible...

Rodrigue suspiró. Tendría que hablar con Ambrose más tarde para informarle de lo sucedido.

—Fe... Estoy bien... Me estás dando mucho calor... —musitó Sylvain mientras el peliazul restregaba su mejilla contra la suya. Apenas se había despertado y ya tenía al Fraldarius casi encima.

—El calor es bueno. Glenn me ha dicho que estabas muy frío, así que mi misión ahora mismo es darte calorcito y hacer que te recuperes pronto.

Sylvain soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la cabezonería de su amigo, pero era un gesto que apreciaba de todo corazón. No dudó en abrazarlo.

—Gracias por pensar en mí, Fe. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que... —Sylvain calló de golpe cuando notó que el cuerpo de su querido amigo temblaba. Se separó un poco para descubrir que el contrario estaba llorando— ¿Fe...? ¿Qué pasa...? —preguntó preocupado.

—T-tuve miedo... C-cuando te vi allí metido pensé que estabas muerto. N-no sabía que hacer. Q-quería ayudarte...

—Shh... Tranquilo —Sylvain empezó a acariciar la cabeza del peliazul, dándole un beso en la frente para intentar animarlo—. Sabes que no pienso irme.

—A-aún así n-no quiero que te pase nada malo... N-no quiero que te mueras... 

—No me voy a morir... Vamos, vamos... No seas llorón... —pidió mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Aunque no lo dijera en alto, estaba realmente agradecido de que Felix se preocupara por él de esa manera.

El peliazul se incorporó un poco, quitándose las lágrimas del rostro en un intento por tranquilizarse para poder hablar. 

—Q-quiero que hagamos una promesa.

—¿Una promesa? —preguntó Sylvain con genuina curiosidad, viendo que Felix estiraba un meñique.

—S-sí... Quiero que me prometas que permaneceremos siempre juntos... Incluso cuando muramos, que lo hagamos juntos —dijo Felix tras inflar las mejillas que estaban aún empapadas por las lágrimas. Sylvain no dudo en estirar su meñique y entrelazarlo con el del Fraldarius. 

—Te lo prometo, Felix. Siempre estaremos juntos incluso el día que muramos.


End file.
